FAMILIARES EN LA ESCUELA
by emmahale
Summary: -Creí que nunca llegarias. -HAHAHA Que ingenuo eres, después de todo ¿quien es mi primo favorito?-
1. FAMILIARES EN LA ESCUELA

**FAMILIARES EN ****LA**** ESCUELA. **

Después de la guerra contra Voldemort, muy pocos estudiantes habían regresado a la escuela, entre ellos Draco Malfoy, pero ya no todo era como antes, ahora todos lo miraban raro o se alejaban de él.

Pansy Parkinson era su única amiga en esa escuela ahora.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos. Draco apresuró el paso y se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de los demás.

-¿No crees que deberías tratar de hacer más amigos Draco?- preguntó Pansy.

-¿Crees que alguien querría ser amigo de un ex mortifago?

-Yo quiero- dijo Pansy y Draco fue interrumpido por la profesora McGonagall.

-Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts. Ahora yo seré la directora de esta institución. Todos sabemos y lamentamos la pérdida del señor director Albus Dumbledore…

Pero Draco ya no escuchaba, sabía muy bien como había sucedido eso, recordaba a la perfección cuando Snape había sacado su varita y había pronunciado las palabras exactas para que la vida del anciano profesor se esfumara, pero algo en las palabras de McGonagall lo hizo prestar más atención.

-…Por esa razón hemos decidido que este año, podrán estar acompañados de un familiar, primo, hermano o sobrino. Para que no se sientan solos. Si todos quieren hacerlo, solo es cuestión de que vayan a mi oficina y me digan el nombre de su familiar, para que pueda entrar al castillo.

Dicho esto la profesora dejo que el banquete comenzara.

Todos los alumnos estaban muy emocionados, podrían estar acompañados por sus parientes ese año, todos se morían de las ganas de que sus amigos conocieran a sus familiares. Pero Draco no sabía en que pensar. El único familiar que le quedaba era su madre, Lucius estaba en Azkaban, pero al parecer los padres no estaban en el "plan" de familiar asi que no tenía a nadie…

-¿A quien invitaras Pansy?- preguntó.

-A mi prima Nelín, le encantará Hogwarts, además se ira acostumbrando ya que el año que entra, supongo, le enviarán su carta. ¿Y tú?

-No lo sé.

-Pues vele pensando he, porque esto no durará. -Dijo Pansy levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la oficina de McGonagall.

¿A quien podré invitar? Pensaba Draco, mientras caminaba hacia la sala de prefectos que compartía con Hermione Granger. Al menos eso era algo bueno en ese año, el hecho de ser prefecto, claro.

Pronunció la contraseña y el retrato lo dejo entrar. Todo estaba vacio.

Subió a su habitación y se puso a leer el libro de "_Como salir de apuros si te encuentras a una criatura salvaje como los vampiro o los hombres lobo"_

Se rió mentalmente de ese título. _"Vampiros" "salvajes"_ si como no, entonces se le prendió el foco.

"_Sigrid_" pensó. "_Invitaré a Sigrid_".

**Bueno espero que les guste.**

**Besos Emma. **


	2. Querida Sig y Querido Draky

**FAMILIARES EN LA ESCUELA**

**DRACO´S POV.**

Sigrid, era la candidata perfecta para venir y acompañarme en este año de Hogwarts. Era la única persona que, aparte de mi mamá, me apreciaba y me quería por lo que era. Ella era 2 años menor que yo, pero aún así la quería y nos llevábamos de maravilla.

Decidí enviarle una carta para pedirle que me acompañara e informarle las razones por las cuales este asunto estaba permitido.

_Querida Sig.:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras pequeño monstruo? Espero que bien, yo no la estoy pasando muy bien por aquí y es por eso que te quiero pedir un favor. Este año, han permitido que un familiar venga con nosotros a Hogwarts, para sentirnos mejor, (creo que sabes por qué). Obviamente tú eres mi prima favorita (como ya sabrás jajaja) y quiero que vengas y me acompañes. Por supuesto que Nelly te puede acompañar, no hay problema con eso, pero creo que con Giodelan si habrá problema así que no, el no puede venir. Si aceptas esta propuesta serás la mejor híbrida que jamás haya conocido. Pero primero obviamente debes pedirle permiso a la Tía a ver si acepta que vengas. Si te dejan házmelo saber._

_PD: Consigue permiso para poder hacer tus transformaciones aquí._

_Draco. _

Doblé la carta, la puse en un sobre y subí a la lechucería y la até a la pata de una de las de la escuela.

-Encuentra a Sigrid Thomsem y llévale esta carta. –dije y la lechuza se echó a volar.

De verdad esperaba que Sigrid pudiera venir. Todas las cosas que haríamos juntos, y todas las bromas que me haría, sin duda este año iba a ser genial. Y justo cuando el momento no podría ser mejor fue interrumpido por alguien.

-Malfoy, que sorpresa verte.

-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo ¿verdad Granger?

-¿Invitarás a alguien?

-Creo que eso no te incumbe ¿cierto?

-Tienes toda la razón, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer me tiene sin cuidado.

-Me parece perfecto.- dije y salí de ese lugar.

Al llegar al Gran comedor para desayunar descubrí que mi amiga Pansy estaba leyendo algo del correo aéreo.

-¿Qué es _Pans_?- pregunté.

-La respuesta de mi prima, al parecer no podrá venir ya que ha pescado un "resfriado", ni siquiera se que es eso.

Pobre, iba a estar totalmente sola…

-Pero da igual, la verdad no es que quisiera estar acompañada.- dijo y siguó su desayuno.

El día transcurrió como siempre. Muchos pares de ojos viéndome, otros susurrando a mi paso y otros simplemente ignorándome.

Al entrar a la torre de prefectos choqué contra algo .

-¡PUEDES FIJARTE POR DONDE VÁS GRANGER!- grité.

-Lo…Lo siento, solo quería darte esto, llegó para ti, esta tarde.- dijo extendiendo la carta.

-Llegó muy rápido- dije para mi mismo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Granger con curiosidad- No es que me interese claro.

-Entonces si no te interesa ¿por qué preguntas?

-Sabes, mejor me voy a hacer mi ronda, no estoy de humor para pelear contigo.- dijo saliendo de la torre.

Tomé el abrecartas de la mesa saque la carta y comencé a leer.

_¡Draky! (_que horror, odio ese apodo_) Cariño, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Al fin, todas las chicas con las que te acostabas se dieron cuenta de que eres horrible? jajaja, la verdad si me tomó por sorpresa tu invitación, y eso de que soy tu prima favorita, la verdad no te la creo, ya que soy la única que tiene ( sino contamos a Dora, porque aparte ni le hablas y dudo que quiera estar contigo), jaja, y solo para que lo sepas, también fui , soy y seré la única hibrida que conoces. Mil gracias por dejarme llevar a Nelly, y por Giodelan, no te preocupes, el ya no nos acompaña más. __ Mamá dice que si me da permiso y creo que deberías felicitarme, porque oficialmente soy una Animaga- metamorfamaga-loopgaroo- vampiro-humano, registrada. Si, en resumen, soy una hibrida OFICIALMENTE registrada. _

_PD: Llegaré mañana en la mañana._

_Te odia (quiere a morir) Sigrid T._

Cerré la carta y sonreí mentalmente, Sigrid vendría mañana. Y todo sería perfecto.

**Bueno espero que este cap. también les guste.**

**Mil gracias a:**

**PAOLISMALFFOY: Que bien que sea de tu agrado.**

**FIOR AQUARIUM:** **yo también pensaba en que fuera un primo o que Hermione no invitara a nadie y Sigrid la hiciera de Cupido. ¿alguna sugerencia? Y que bueno que te guste que Sigrid sea vampiro, la verdad me "rompí "la cabeza tratando de crearle parentesco con Draco. **

**SOL MEYER****: Gracias, creo que estaré actualizando los sábados**** o los lunes, no lo sé. **

**PD: Hermione´s POV, no aparecerá hasta el 3 capítulo. Y cuando Sigrid entre en escena, las cosas con Draco y Hermione, pondrán más candentes. Jajaja. Por ahora un pequeño adelanto:**

_Un golpe sordo y caí al piso._

_-Lo siento de verdad, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención._

_-No te preocupes, está bien, ¿pero que estas haciendo aquí? Ya es tarde deberías estar en tu habita… espera ¿eres un familiar verdad? ¿Quién es tu familiar?_

_Pero la joven parada enfrente de mi no pudo contestar ya que una voz dijo:_

_-¡SIGRID MARIE THOMSEM! ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ? ¿Y TU GRANGER QUE LE HICISTE A MI PRIMA?_

**BESOS Y HASTA EL OTRO SÁBADO.**

**EMMA. **


	3. Max inscrito pero ¿Sigrid?

**FAMILIARES EN LA ESCUELA **

**HERMIONE´S POV.**

El regreso a Hogwarts había sido, en parte muy bueno, podría continuar con mis estudios mágicos, por otro lado, no era muy bueno porque, ni Harry ni Ron estarían este año.

La Profesora McGonagall nos había informado acerca de los familiares en la escuela, y yo había pensado mucho en mi primo Max, sabía que a él siempre le había encantado todo esto. A pesar de que a mis tíos no les gustara.

Escribí una carta y la mandé por lechuza. Hoy tenía mucho que estudiar ya que el nuevo profesor de pociones nos había pedido memorizar 100 ingredientes que sirvieran para preparar una poción inmovilizante.

Subí a la torre de prefectura, pronuncié la contraseña y entré. Al perecer Malfoy no estaba, así que me senté en la sala común y empecé a memorizar los ingredientes. Era demasiado fácil. Pero cuando estaba en el 30 ingrediente un repiqueteo en la ventana me hizo levantar la cabeza del libro. Era una pequeña lechuza gris que tenía una carta atada en la pata.

Abrí la ventana y la lechuza extendió la pata para que le quitara la carta. Acto Seguido se echó a volar. MALFOY. Se leía en grandes letras en el frente de la carta.

La guardé y aguardé a que Malfoy regresara para entregársela. Al final memoricé los ingredientes y me puse a hacer la poción.

Di un gran salto cuando escuché el reloj sonar para indicar las 12:00 pm. Esa era la hora exacta para hacer mi ronda como prefecta y observar que ningún alumno estuviera fuera de la cama. El día se había ido volando.

Cuando me dirigí a la puerta, choqué contra algo y después escuche una voz.

-¡PUEDES FIJARTE POR DONDE VAS GRANGER!- gritó Malfoy.

-Lo…Lo siento, solo quería darte esto, llegó para ti, esta tarde.- dije extendiendo la carta.

-Llegó muy rápido- dijo para mi mismo.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté con curiosidad- No es que me interese claro.

-Entonces si no te interesa ¿por qué preguntas?

-Sabes, mejor me voy a hacer mi ronda, no estoy de humor para pelear contigo.- dije saliendo de la torre.

¿Era posible que Malfoy hubiera invitado a un familiar? Y si lo había hecho. ¿A quién había invitado? Que yo supiera el no tenía parientes aparte de sus padres.

Terminé la ronda y regresé a la torre demasiado cansada.

Al día siguiente llegó la carta de Max.

_Querida Mione:_

_Claro que me encantaría ir contigo. Sería emocionante ver lo que puedes hacer y lo que aprendiste a hacer todos estos años. ¿Te parece si llego el Viernes a las 12:00 del medio día?_

_Te quiere Max Granger. _

Sonreí, Max vendría, ahora solo tenía que registrarlo con la profesora McGonagall.

Subí las escaleras y justo cuando iba a tocar escuché a la profesora discutir con alguien:

_-Pero profesora, esta registrada y todo._

_-Lo siento señor Malfoy, pero la señorita Thomsem tiene que traer el permiso, sino no se podrá. _

_-Pero…_

_-…Y traer una lista de los animales en los que es capas de transformarse._

_-Esto es injusto ¡ESTA REGISTRADA!_

_-No toleraré que me levante la voz señor Malfoy, y si usted quiere que la señorita Thomsem le acompañe, entonces ella deberá traer esos requisitos._

_-¡PERO A NADIE SE LOS PIDIÓ!- Gritó Malfoy._

_-¡PORQUE NADIE TRAERÁ A UN HÍBRIDO SEÑOR MALFOY! ¡NADIE ES PARIENTE, MÁS QUE USTED, DE UNA ANIMAGA!_

Entonces cuando iba a apartarme de la puerta esta se abrió y salió un muy enojado Draco Malfoy. Chocando, otra vez, contra mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señorita Granger?- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Vengo a registrar al señor Maximiliano Granger.

-Cierre la puerta por favor.- dijo y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

**DRACO´S POV.**

Al siguiente día subí como alma que lleva el diablo a la oficina de McGonagall para registrar a Sigrid como nos había pedido que hiciéramos.

Toqué la puerta y se escuchó un "pasé"

-Buenos días señor Malfoy- dijo la profesora- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Buenos días profesora, vengo a registrar a la señorita Sigrid Marie Thomsem.

-Siéntese entonces y llene este formulario.

Me extendió una forma de datos personales que debía llenar acerca de Sigrid.

Algunos de los datos eran:

_NOMBRE, APELLIDO, FECHA Y LUGAR DE NACIMIENTO, SEXO, HABILIDADES MÁGICAS. _

Llené todos pero dudaba en que poner en _"Habilidades mágicas". _

-¿Profesora? ¿Ser una animaga, cuenta como "habilidad mágica"?

-Oh, siendo ese el caso señor Malfoy, me temo que usted debe decirle a su acompañante que traiga un permiso para que pueda ejercer su "_animagia_" en la escuela.

_-_Pero profesora, esta registrada y todo.

-Lo siento señor Malfoy, pero la señorita Thomsem tiene que traer el permiso, sino no se podrá.

-Pero…

-…Y traer una lista de los animales en los que es capas de transformarse.

-Esto es injusto ¡ESTA REGISTRADA!

-No toleraré que me levante la voz señor Malfoy, y si usted quiere que la señorita Thomsem le acompañe, entonces ella deberá traer esos requisitos.

-¡PERO A NADIE SE LOS PIDIÓ!- Grité.

-¡PORQUE NADIE TRAERÁ A UN HÍBRIDO SEÑOR MALFOY! ¡NADIE ES PARIENTE, MÁS QUE USTED, DE UNA ANIMAGA!

La miré con rabia. Entonces di media vuelta y salí de la oficina chocando contra Granger otra vez. A lo lejos escuché:

_-¿Qué se le ofrece señorita Granger?_

_-Vengo a registrar al señor Maximiliano Granger._

_-Cierre la puerta por favor._

Ahora tendría que resolver todo este embrollo antes de que Sig, llegara, porque si ella llegaba sin el permiso, no podría acompañarme. Y eso me haría sentirme más miserable de lo que ya me sentía.

**ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. **

**BESOS EMMA. **


	4. Al fin llegas

**FAMILIARES EN LA ESCUELA.**

**DRACO´S POV**

Envié una carta a Sigrid para decirle los requerimientos que McGonagall había pedido para que ella pudiera ingresar. La había enviado hace como 6 horas, y no tenía respuesta. Me estaba preocupando, según ella llegaría en la mañana.

Me estaba desesperando. El día transcurrió de lo más aburrido. El profesor de pociones me había dado una detención por no haber cumplido con la tarea y ahora tenía que esperame hasta tarde con él para ayudarle a acomodar y recoger lo de la clase.

Asistí al comedor a cenar y me senté junto a Pansy.

-Hola Draco- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué hay Pansy?

-Nada, mi prima no ha mejorado, al contrario a empeorado y he reconsiderado invitar a alguien más, pero no lo sé. ¿Y tú?

-Invité a una prima.

-¿En serio? ¿Tienes prima? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Bueno, es por parte de mi padre, su mamá es la hermana menor de mi papá. Se llama Sigrid y tiene 14 años, aunque aparenta 16.

-Eso es raro.

-Si, la verdad no hay ni una sola gota de normalidad en ella, pero aún así la quiero.

-No es raro el hecho de que tengas primos- dijo y los dos rompimos a carcajadas.

Terminé de cenar y me dirigí a la torre de prefectura, la cual, gracias a Dios estaba vacía. Tal vez Granger estaba en su ronda.

Comencé a hacer tarea pero al final me aburrí y decidí tomar un baño.

El agua estaba completamente calientita, no fue hasta que la toqué que me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, tanto física como emocionalmente. Algo comenzó a recorrer mis mejillas, nos sabía si eran lágrimas o agua. Pero opté por la segunda, ya que un Malfoy jamás lloraba. Salí y me preparé para comenzar mi ronda.

Los piso 4 y 5 estaban completamente vacios. Eso era bueno. Comencé a caminar y entonces escuché voces.

_-Lo siento de verdad, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención.- _yo conocía esa voz.

_-No te preocupes, está bien, ¿pero que estas haciendo aquí? Ya es tarde deberías estar en tu habita… espera ¿eres un familiar verdad? ¿Quién es tu familiar?_

Y fue entonces cuando la vi. Parada enfrente de Granger, dándome la espalda estaba Sigrid, con su pelo negro recogido en una coleta, y llevaba una linda playera que se leía: _Love is a game, insert the coin… _llevaba también un pantalón de mezclilla negro. Lo que acentuaba su figura. Entonces dije:

_-¡SIGRID MARIE THOMSEM! ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ, NO SE SUPONE QUE LLEGABAS EN LA MAÑANA? ¿Y TU GRANGER QUE LE HICISTE A MI PRIMA?_

**SIGRID´S POV.**

La carta de Draco me había tomado por sorpresa, ¿tenía que llevar un permiso para convertirme en un animal en la escuela? No lo entendía, yo estaba registrada.

La carta me había llegado mientras volaba en mi escoba. Bajé a Hogsmade y me tomé una rica cerveza de mantequilla mientras la leía. Cuando terminé me di cuenta de que tendría que conseguir ese "permiso"

Le había prometido a Draky que llegaría en la mañana, pero las cosas se habían atrasado cuando el ministro de magia, tuvo que revisar todos los documentos y al fin después de 6 horas de espera obtuve el permiso.

Volé hacia Hogwarts, y pregunté por la profesora McGonagall.

-Buenas noches profesora vine a traerle este permiso por parte del ministro para poder practicar "animagia" aquí en la escuela.

-Buenas noches señorita, gracias, puede colocarlo aquí.

Puse el permiso y la lista de los 1000 animales en los que podía convertirme.

-¿Cuál es el animal que más comúnmente usa?

-Usualmente soy un pastor alemán.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué otros?

Y así estuvimos durante horas. Ella preguntando y yo contestando al final dijo.

-Bien señorita Thomsem, le indicaré el camino hacia la torre de prefectura donde se encuentra el señor Malfoy.- dijo y salió de la oficina. M e indicó por dónde salir y yo seguí mi camino.

Hubo un momento en el cual perdí toda concentración y choqué con una joven.

-¡AUCH!

-Lo siento de verdad, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención.- yo conocía esa voz.

-No te preocupes, está bien, ¿pero que estas haciendo aquí? Ya es tarde deberías estar en tu habita… espera ¿eres un familiar verdad? ¿Quién es tu familiar?- pero no pude continuar ya que esa familiar voz gritó:

-¡SIGRID MARIE THOMSEM! ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ, NO SE SUPONE QUE LLEGABAS EN LA MAÑANA? ¿Y TU GRANGER QUE LE HICISTE A MI PRIMA?

-¡DRAKY! – grité, para después abalanzármele a los brazos y darle un muy fuerte abrazo al que el respondió gustoso.

-¡CONTESTA GRANGER!- la joven de pelo castaño no tenía ni idea de que decir así que hable por ella:

-Draco cariño, fue mi culpa sin querer choqué contra ella… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunté.

-Hermione- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Hermione no tuvo nada que ver.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada, tomó mis maletas y nos fuimos caminando, al llegar a la torre de prefectura soltó las maletas y dijo:

-Creí que nunca llegarías.

-HAHAHA Que ingenuo eres, después de todo ¿quien es mi primo favorito?- dije.

Y lo abracé. Nos quedamos así hasta que me percaté de que Draco temblaba.

-¿Cariño estas bien?- dije mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba llorando.

-oh Draky, esta bien cariños, ya, ya, ya, no pasa nada, aquí estoy, ya no llores.

Pero el seguía llorando más y más fuerte.

-yo… no quería… tu….sabes que no…. Soy así- dijo- Yo no quería…. Matar a Dumbledore… y nunca quise ser… mortífago.

-Lo sé, calma esta bien, no pasa nada, yo no te juzgo por eso.- dije sentándonos en el sillón.

-Ya… sé… solo… quería que lo… supieras.- dijo suspirando.

-Creo que deberías dormir- dije.

-Si tienes razón.

Lo acompañé a su habitación y justo al salir dijo:

-Sig, te quedas hasta que me duerma.

-HAHA, Hay Malfoy después de todo sigues siendo muy mimado.- dije acostándome en la cama y abrazándolo. El seguía llorando, pero se quedó dormido muy rápidamente.

Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido, pero encontré a Hermione sentada en el sillón leyendo.

-Gracias- musité.

-¿Por qué?

-Por" acompañar" a Draky hasta que yo llegara.

-Oh, no me malinterpretes, yo también soy prefecta.- dijo poniéndose a la dfenciva.

-Hahaha, tranquila, solo digo.

Me senté a su lado y me puse a pensar, su apellido era el mismo que el de Él y fue cuando pregunté:

-¿Tienes, de casualidad un primo llamado…?

Ella me miró apremiante, era muy difícil decir su nombre.

-… Max?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

Entonces los recuerdos vinieron a mi mete y me sentí miserable.

-Buenas noches- dije y subí al cuarto de Draco.

**MUCHAS GRACIA SPOR SUS ADORABLES REVIEWS ME INSPIRAN.**

**¿DE DONDE CONOCERÁ SIGRID A MAX?**

**AVERIGUEMOSLO EN LOS PROX CAPS. Y NO DESESPEREN EL DRAMIONE ESTA APUNTO DE EMPEZAR. !**

**GRACIAS **

**SOLMEYER & BLACKMOON43 POR SUS REVIEWS.**

**BESOS EMMA.**


	5. Visitas NO muy AGRADABLES

**FAMILIARES EN LA ESCUELA.**

**HERMIONE´S POV. **

La prima de Malfoy si que era MUY diferente a él, tanto física como social y mentalmente.

Ella tenía unos lindos ojos azul fuerte y Malfoy los tenía grises. Ella tenía el pelo negro y Malfoy rubio platinado. Ella me trataba bien y Malfoy no. A simple vista dudarías que fueran primos.

Sigrid, como había pedido que la llamara, había llegado un martes, era jueves y creo que nos habíamos hecho amigas. Una vez hasta me defendió de Malfoy:

_**FLASHBACK:**_

**-**¡_GRANGER! ¿DÓNDE PUSISTE TODOS MIS LIBROS? ¡POR QUÉ TIENES EL AFÁN DE MOVERLO TODO! – dijo Malfoy acercándose peligrosamente a mi. Lo tenía a centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos eran tan bellos…_

_-No… no se de que me hablas…_

_-NO TE HAGAS IDIOTA, BIEN SABES DE LO QUE HABLO GRANGER…_

_-No, Malfoy no se de que hablas…_

_-SI SERÁS ESTUPIDA- dijo agarrándome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia la mesa._

_-¡MIS LIBROS ESTABAN AQUÍ! ¡DONDE LOS PUSISTE IMBE…_

_-¡DRACO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE HABLES ASÍ A HERMIONE!- dijo Sigrid entrando en la habitación- ¡SUELTALA EN ESTE MOMENTO! – dijo ella con una mirada que me dio demasiado miedo. Pero Malfoy apretaba con cada mirada fulminante que ella le dirigía._

_-BIEN, __**DRAKY**__ – Malfoy apretó con más fuerza ante aquel apodo- TU LO QUISISTE, NO ME DEJAS OTRA OPCIÓN – dijo Sigrid, y pude ver que su pupila se agrandaba y se comía parte de su iris azul, miraba muy profundamente a Malfoy, este me soltó y se apresuró a sostenerse la cabeza._

_-¡MALDICIÓN SIGRID! ¡SABES QUE ODIO ESO!_

_-Eso se llama "crotaphos illata __**(1)"**__ y ahora la domino muy bien cariño, así que ni se te ocurra volver a hablarle así, Draky, porque esa solo subió mis pupilas 3 centímetros, te morirías del dolor si llegaran a 6.- dijo ella dándole la espalda._

_-¿Estás bien?- dijo ella tomándome el brazo, en el cuál se veían unas marcas de dedos, no muy fuertes pero se notaban. Ella tomó mi brazo con cuidado y después algo parecido al sonido del flash salió de sus ojos acompañados de una luz, tal como lo hubiera hecho la cámara fotográfica al tomarles una foto y por arte de "magia" estas desaparecieron._

_Después, se volvió a Malfoy, e hizo el mismo procedimiento que conmigo, pero esta vez, las marcas y el dolor que sentía se posaron sobre el brazo de Malfoy._

_-Y eso Draky es para que JAMÁS vuelvas a tocar a una mujer así-. Dijo y después un hermoso pastor alemán apareció en la sala común y se dirigió al lado de la chimenea._

_Esa fue la primera vez que los había visto discutir ese mes. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK. **

Por otra parte, me había intrigado su pregunta ¿De dónde conocía a Max? Pero eso se averiguaría mañana cuando fuéramos por él.

Al amanecer nos percatamos de que estaba lloviendo así que las clases se habían suspendido.

-Iré por Max. Ahorita vengo.

-Si Herms- dijo Sigrid y Malfoy solo asintió.

Salí de la torre y me dirigí a la entrada del castillo y fue entonces cuando lo vi:

Alto con su pelo café claro un poco más corto de lo que recordaba, sus ojos verdes un poco apagados. Traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y su playera me pareció graciosa, ya que el contrario de la de Sigrid decía: _Now that you had inserted the coin lets "play". _

-¡MAX! – grité.

-¡MIONE! Has crecido mucho- dijo abrazándome.

-Tú también M.

-¿Cómo has estado? Espero que ese tal Malfoy no te siga molestando- dijo en tono de broma.

-Haha, ya quisiera yo. Pero bueno ven tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Dije y el tomó sus maletas y comenzó a seguirme.

Entramos y lo tomé del brazo:

-Sigrid- dije- este es mi primo Max.

-Mucho gusto Ma…- dijo ella dándose media vuelta y cuando quedó de cara a Max gritó:

-¡TÚ!

Y Max dijo

-¿¡Sigrid! ¿Eres tú?

**Espero y les guste.**

**Gracias a:**

**Fior aquarium por tus adorables reviews y tu idea si me sirvió.**


	6. El lado Oscuro de Max Granger

**FAMILIARES EN LA ESCUELA****.**

**HERMIONE´S POV. **

Las letras en **negrita s**on el relato de Sigrid.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunté.

-Ojalá nunca lo hubiéramos hecho- dijo Sigrid. Y sus pupilas se agrandaron un poco y fue entonces cuando grité:

-¡DRACO!- Malfoy tacleó a Sigrid y se la llevó a su cuarto.

-¡SUELTAME MALFOY! ¡VOY A VENGARME! ¡SUELTAME!- gritaba y pataleaba. Pero era en vano el 1.83 de Dra… Malfoy era demasiado contra su 1.56.

-Espera aquí- le dije a Max una vez que Malfoy había bajado.

Subí al cuarto de Malfoy y toqué la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡NO!

-Por favor…

La puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunté.

-¿Te acuerdas de la vez que te pregunté sobre él? Yo ya lo conocía.

-¿Cómo?

-Ven siéntate te contaré todo:

**Mi mamá es una animaga legal, y mi papá es mitad vampiro mitad loopgaroo, los loopgaroo son personas que son capaces de convertirse en muchos animales. Se conocieron cuando mi mamá salió de la escuela muggle a la que asistía en Francia. Después de terminar Hogwarts ella decidió estudiar algo muggle así que se conocieron en esa escuela. **

**Yo nací 3 meses después de que se casaran. Y 4 años después nació Draco. Ellos no encontraban razón lógica al porque yo parecía un bebé de 2 meses si se suponía que debía tener 4 años. Cuando Draco cumplió 2 años, volamos a Inglaterra y mis padres me presentaron como la prima pequeña. A los 6 años comencé a crecer normalmente y en realidad parecía haber una diferencia de 2 años entre Draco y yo. **

**Cuando la fiebre de Voldemort empezó mis padres y yo huimos a Francia y nos escondimos con el clan de mi papá. **

**Íbamos a Inglaterra de ves en cuando pero solo nos quedábamos unas cuantas horas. Draco y yo nos veíamos en vacaciones y después me aceptaron en Beauxbatons.**

-¿Por qué no fuiste al torneo de los tres magos?

-Mamá no me dejó asistir.

-Qué mal, ¿luego?

**Al finalizar la escuela, la cuál acabé 3 años antes, por mi coeficiente intelectual, mamá dijo que debería asistir a una escuela muggle para especializarme en algo.**

-¿Qué no se supone que los Malfoy odian a los muggles?

-Mamá nunca fue así, es por eso que mi abuelo no la quería mucho.

**-Inicié la universidad y el primer día de clases iba tan despistada que sin querer choqué contra él. Se suponía que no debía tocarlo, porque el más mínimo roce me muestra todo tu pasado. **

**Entonces vi cuando se despidió de ti, y que sus padres le dijeron que nunca volvería a hablarte por ser lo que eras.**

_Hermione bajó la mirada._

-No te sientas mal, a él le fascinaba.

**Me sonrió y por primera vez me sentí cómoda en esa **** escuela rodeada de muggles. **

**Compartíamos todas las clases excepto biología, así que después del almuerzo cada quien se iba a biología y después nos veíamos a la salida.**

**Pasado el tiempo. Creo que 6 meses, Max me pidió que fuéramos más que amigos, y acepté, lo amaba demasiado. **

**Un día, me llevó a su apartamento a ver **_**Titanic **_**y a comer helado. Max tenía 2 amigos que jamás me había agradado demasiado, así que le dije que iría si ellos no se presentaban. Y no lo hicieron… bueno al menos durante 1 hora.**

**Cuando íbamos en la parte en la que Rose es pintada por Jack sonó el timbre.**

**Max se levantó y abrió la puerta. Pero luego trató de cerrarla. Eran sus amigos y estaban borrachos. No me había dado cuenta de que eran las 10:30 pm.**

**-Déjanos pasar **_**Maxie,**_** déjanos un poco de diversión- dijo el tal Damon ese. **

**-Si Max.- dijo Ruffus. **

**Max puso resistencia y golpeó a Damon cuando trató de acercarse a mi.**

**Este se volvió contra Max y lo golpeó en la cara. Ruffus golpeó a Max y luego lo encerraron en el baño.**

**Estaba sola con esos tipos, que me miraban de una manera, no muy agradable.**

**Entonces traté de correr pero Damon fue más rápido y me tiró al suelo, sacó una navaja y la puso en mi cuello.**

**-No te haré nada si tú coperas- dijo y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones. **

**Me moví y entonces bajó la navaja y la hundió en mi pierna.**

**-Te dije que no te movieras.- dijo y me hizo un corte más profundo.**

**Yo seguía luchando hasta que escuché:**

"**Esto no era parte del plan"- Max había ducho eso.**

Y comenzó a llorar.

Todo había sido planeado Mione, así que no puse resistencia.

**-**Te ¿violaron?

-Hay cosas que son preferibles no decir, pero si lo que buscas es una respuesta afirmativa, pues en ese caso, si, lo hicieron.

-Pero entonces tú tienes…

-20 años, con la apariencia de una mujer de 16 y que los demás creen que tengo 14, cosas vampíricas…

**Nelly (mi hada mitad vela, mitad elfo domestico) se pareció en la sala con una sonrisa que fue desapareciendo cuando vio el estado en el que me encontraba. Se acercó a mí y me transportó a la casa.**

**Mamá estaba destrozada, decía que Max parecía tan buen muchacho. Papá estaba furioso.**

**Mamá propuso demasiadas veces, practicarme un obliviate. Pero yo me negué. Así recordaría que no puedo confiar en nadie, más que en mi familia. Papá estaba muy perturbado. Los loopgaroo tienen la peculiaridad de que si algo malo te sucede y lo haces o te lo hacen sabiendo que esta mal y no pones resistencia, las heridas o lo que sea las consecuencias o eso, se repiten cada noche del día que te pasa. Así que todos los 20 de marzo, la herida se abre y la sangre corre, me sube la temperatura y oigo las voces de esos hombres.**

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué ¿qué?

-¿Por qué sucede?

-Porque no pones resistencia, no te defiendes. Entonces cargas con la "culpa" del acto.

**Huimos a Inglaterra esa misma noche a casa de los tíos Narcissa y Lucius. **

**Y jamás hemos regresado a Francia. Vivimos en Australia, Rumania, Rusia, Suecia, España, en todos lados, pero a Francia no hemos regresado. Y jamás lo volví a ver.**

-Es por eso que nunca uso SHORTS.- dijo levantándose la licra y ensañándome una cicatriz que llegaba desde su ingle hasta su rodilla.

-Y jamás logré perdonarlo. Pero no le digas esto a Draco, no quiero problemas. – dijo convirtiéndose en un pastor alemán y corriendo a la sala común para después acostarse a los pies de Malfoy y cerrar su sus ojos. Yo solo le dirigí una mirada a Max. Era increíble que el pudiera hacer cosas como esa.

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**BESOS EMMA.**

**Verán antes que todo en mi perfil aparecen los links a las descripciones "más" acertadas de Max y Sigrid, pero al parecer estos no funcionan así que:**

**DETALLES SOBRE SIGRID:**

_Mide 1.56, tiene ojos azul metálico y pelo negro, le fascina llevarlo corto y en una coleta, no le gusta llevarlo suelto y largo desde aquel malentendido con Max. Le encanta convertirse en perros, gatos y aves. No se apresura en conocer nuevas cosas, y si lo hace se muestra distante al principio. Cosa que no ocurrió con Hemione. Tiene una elfa domestica que es mitad hada, por parte de su padre y mitad vela por parte de su madre. Fue recluida como tal a principios de 1901 por el Ministerio de Magia. Su madre es hermana de Lucius Malfoy y es la tipo "rarita" de la familia. Prima favorita de Draco. No toleraba hasta hace 9 meses estar cerca de hombres por más de 1 hora. Draco su padre y el tío "Lucy" son los únicos en los que confía. Estuvo en terapia psicológica durante 6 meses para afrontar lo de su violación. Es muy temperamental y odia con todas sus fuerzas a las personas que les gusta mascar chicle. Es alérgica a las fresas y odia la sonrisa arrogante de Draco. Tiene la runa de "fearless "tatuada en el hombro. _

**DETALLES SOBRE MAX:**

_Es alto mide aprox. 1.85, tiene el pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes. Se tatuó la runa de Sigrid en la parte interna de la muñeca junto con las palabras "imposible de olvidar" en ruso. Es muy cariñoso con las personas a las que ama. Nunca se perdonó el perder a Sigrid por un malentendido. Le gusta probar cosas nuevas, pero a veces se siente más cómodo, con lo que tiene. Ama el helado de zarzamora y no le gustan las pasas. Le fascinaba que Sigrid conjurara su patronus en forma de perro y que lo pusiera a correr por la casa. Primo hermano de Hermione Granger, por parte de su padre. Los padres de ambos son hermanos. Tiene 2 hermanas pequeñas, Esme y Naife, son gemelas y tienen 7 años. Siempre le fascino la magia y tuvo discusiones con su padre por esto. Al terminar la universidad se dedicó a pintar cuadros y después se mudo a Alemania, su ciudad natal. Odia que su padre siempre critique lo que hace y que sus hermanas le "teman" a la magia y por lo tanto a Hermione (nunca la han visto en persona) Le fascina todo lo sobrenatural y estuvo 3 meses en prisión por atacar a sus "amigos" y golpearlos hasta perder el conocimiento. _

**MIL GRACIAS: **

**SOMEYER: Mil gracias, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. **

**4 EVER ENAMORADA: Si cariño, lo siento se me pasó por completo poner ese minúsculo detallito. Significa "Dolor De cabeza o migraña infringida" **

**BLACKMOON: Hahah espero que aquí obtengas las respuestas. **

**Ahora solo denle al botoncito de abajo.**

**PD: Total y completamente revuelta en el campo del Dramione. SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS. **

**Nos vemos el próximo DOMINGO.**


	7. La versión de Max y la B H&D

**FAMILIARES EN LA ESCUELA**

**HERMIONE´S POV.**

No podía creer todo eso. Yo conocía a Max el no era una persona de esas, él tenía sentimientos y se notaba demasiado que amaba a Sigrid. Así que decidí actuar.

Pasé por delante del perro que se acurrucaba en los pies de Malfoy y que de vez en cuando lo miraba y sacaba la lengua. Me acerqué con cuidado a Max, que estaba realmente interesado en mi tarea de _Runas Antiguas… _

Al acercarme el dijo:

-Yo tengo esta…- dijo señalando la runa de "_fearless"_ la que según decían, te hacia valiente, ya no le tenías miedo a nada, podías enfrentarte a lo que fuera y el miedo no correría por tus venas… la usaban mucho para referirse a magos valientes…

-¿En dónde?- musité. El se levantó la manga de su suéter y me mostro la runa, acompañada de unas letras que no pude descifrar.

Al ver mi cara sonrió.

-Significa "imposible de olvidar", es ruso.

-Max, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro. -Dijo bajándose la manga del suéter.

-En privado.- dije dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Al entrar me senté en la cama.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó él.

-Cuéntame con exactitud qué fue lo que pasó cuando…

-Sigrid me dejó…

-Exacto.

Bueno…

_**FLASHBACK.**_

**Iba corriendo a clase de francés, porque ya iba 15 minutos tarde, había tardado mucho en levantarme.**

**Corrí y sin querer choqué con esa chica que a mi parecer estaba total y completamente perdida. Se veía confundida y asustada. Así que le sonreí.**

**-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunte.**

**-S… si, por favor… estoy buscando el aula ECP5A569. **

**- Vas, a clase de francés ¿cierto?**

**-Si. **

**-Bueno estás de surte, yo también.**

**Dije y nos encaminamos a la clase de francés.**

**Esa vez fue cuando la conocí. Después el tiempo había pasado y yo me enamoraba cada vez más de ella hasta que fui valiente y le pedí que fuera mi novia. Ella aceptó.**

**Después bueno… tú sabes lo que pasa cuando las personas…**

-Sí, comprendo- dije.

**Bueno eso me hacía muy feliz, habíamos perdido la "inocencia" juntos…**

**En fin… un día la invité a casa para ver una película, por que ella dijo que tenía algo importante que contarme… pero Damon… mi entonces mejor amigo, propuso que fuéramos al billar y que me olvidara de Sigrid… yo le dije que vería la película con ella y que después los alcanzaría… ese fue nuestro pequeño"plan".**

**Pero entonces el y Ruffus aparecieron borrachos en mi casa y cuando trataron de entrar los empuje, pero ellos eran dos, borrachos, con mucha fuerza… entonces cuando trataron de acercarse a ella, los golpee… pero me encerraron en el baño… Sigrid gritaba…**

**-Este no era el plan- les dije. Acordamos ir al billar después de que yo dejara a Sigrid en su casa.**

**Entonces ella dejó de gritar… **

**Y después de 3 horas de estar encerrado… mi compañero de "cuarto" James Buttlerbouck me sacó de ahí…**

**Al día siguiente busqué a Sigrid… Pero ella se había ido… **

**-**Y no la volvía a ver hasta hoy…

-Entonces tu "plan" era ir con tus amigos al billar después de ver la película con Sigrid ¿cierto?

-Si… ¿pero…

-Max, ella malinterpretó la situación… ella cree que tu planeaste su violación…

-¿¡CÓMO PUDO SIQUIERA PENSAR ESO?

-Lo sé.

Max se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Salí del vestíbulo y dije:

-Malfoy. ¿ puedo habalr contigo?

-Para qué Granger…

-Es importante…

-Esta bien…

Me siguió hasta el armario de escobas…

-Creo que has notado que entre nuestros primos, hubo algo y que no terminó muy bien…

-Mira…

-Shhh, no me interrumpas… debemos hacer algo, Malfoy… para que se reconcilien… no se inventar una excusa para que estén a solas y que puedan arreglar las cosas…

-¿Cómo que Granger?

-No lo sé… podríamos fingir qué…

-¿Tan desesperada estas?

-No seas idiota… podernos fingir qué McGonagall nos llama y que necesitamos salir y …

-Vaya creo que no eres tan inteligente como creía que eras… si no te has dado cuenta mi prima odia al tuyo… si los dejamos solos, ella lo "matara" del dolor…

-Si pero… tal vez y no…

-Entonces ¿qué propones? Qué según me enamoré de ti de la noche a la mañana y seamos más que amigos…

-No… yo….

-Bueno aceptemos que no es mala idea… - dijo pícaramente.- Tendrías la oportunidad de tu vida Granger…

-No Malfoy, gracias...

-Acéptalo Granger… es buena la idea… y además tu…

-¿¡QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE BABEO POR TI!

-Todas lo hacen…

-Pues yo no.

-Cierto, se me olvidaba que tu corazoncito pertenece a Weasly ¿no? Cómo sea…

-Pero … esta bien… pero que conste que no te "enamoraras" realmente de mi…

-Pfff… quien podría enamorarse de ti.

AUCHH eso fue un golpe bajo.

-Mira si me vas a insultar…

-Tranquila era una broma…

-Entonces les soltaremos la bomba, el viernes que entra ¿te parece?

-Claro… lo que tú digas "amor"- dijo Malfoy enfatizando amor con sus manos.

Y de repente se acercó peligrosamente a mí y dijo…

-Bueno si vamos a pretender que somos "más que amigos" pues hay que hacerlo real no…

Dijo y me besó.

-Y no te molestará que haga eso cuando se me plazca...- dijo saliendo a la sala común con Sigrid otra vez.

**ESPERO Y LES GUSTE!**

**ES ALGO LOCO HAHAH PERO NO TENÍA OTRA IDEA.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A: **

**SOL MEYER: Le puse **_**SIGRID**___**porque se me hace un nombre interesante y además una persona a la que estimo demasiado se llama así… **(Un besote para Sigrid Thomsem mi adorada y querida prima…)

**MERYAL: HAHA tienes razón Max no lo hizo… pero en esas circunstancias…**

**Ahora solo denle al botoncito de abajo…**

**BESOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS EMMA. **

**Nos leemos el domingo. **


	8. Así que

**Bueno, primero que nada una disculpa a todas aquellas que pensaron que esto era un capítulo. **

**No podré subir capítulos hasta el ****13 / marzo /2011****, por cuestiones de trabajo y familiares.**

**Viajaré a ****Cancún ****y después a ****Alemania.**** Si adivinaron lo que soy un aplauso y si no, dejen les explico. Yo, su servidora, soy una Licenciada en lenguas extranjeras, trabajo como traductora y el aeropuerto me ha enviado a Cancún el 20. **

**El ****14 de febrero al 19**** estaré en ****Alemania**** visitando a mi bisabuela ****Gemma que tiene neumonía…**

**Después del ****20 al 27**** viajaré ****a Cancún**** y del ****1 al 6 de marzo**** estaré en ****Alemania con Gemma**** y la familia. Así que serán unas semanas largas y ocupadas. Y no habrá caps., hasta el ****13 de marzo ****para organizar todo mi horario otra vez. Así es esto chicas. **

**Mil disculpas otra vez y gracias.**

**PD: En el summary avisaré cuando el capitulo esté. **

**Besos Emma. **


	9. NOTA MÁXIMA

**NOTA:**

Bueno Chicas, antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos hacia Gemma, he de decir que se está mejorando de poco a poco.

**Tengo 3 noticias, 2 buenas y 1 mala…**

**1: Mala:**

No voy a poder seguir en por un tiempo… y no he salido de Alemania.

**2: Buena:**

Gemma se está recuperando muy bien…

**3: Buena:**

Después de 2 años de que Alec y yo intentáramos ser padres, al fin lo hemos conseguido…

**¡VOY A SER MAMÁ!**

Besos y espero entiendan…

Emma.


	10. Thank you note

**NOTA:**

**BB:** Que padre, ¡FELICIDADES! ¿Qué será?

**MICHI NOLET:** Muchas gracias, es algo que hemos esperado por mucho tiempo.

**CLAMP GIRL:** Haha, a mi también me duele dejarlo, pero es necesario para estar bien. HAHA, solo soy alemana por parte de mis bisabuelos maternos y hacia arriba. (Osea , alemana de sangre).

**Muchas gracias por comprender a esta mujer, de verdad no sé que haría sin ustedes. Las (los).**

**Si todo va bien, les daré, noticias del o de la bebé próximamente…**

**BESOTES Y MUCHAS GRACIAS EMMA LUZ ELLIS DEVINE. **


End file.
